Middle School Stinks
by AnnabethChasePJO
Summary: It's middle school time for the PJO characters! Everyone is based on real people in my middle school- and Annabeth is me. Almost everything written happened to me. Please read!
1. First Day and I Already Hate Jr High

**Hey guys! So I just realized that I haven't updated in over a month! I'm so sorry…**

**Here is the new story that I was writing while writing Save the World. By the way, I've noticed that not a lot of people are reviewing… Does that mean that I should take the story off of my profile? Because if people aren't going to read it, what's the point, right? Anyway-**

**Enjoy!**

Grabbing my books out of my locker, I stuffed them into my arms, and slammed my locker shut. Locking my lock, I walked over to locker 245 and leaned on it. Looking down, I saw my friend, Katie, struggling with her P.E. clothes and her math binder and book.

"Katie, we're going to be late for P.E." I said. Katie just sighed.

"Annabeth, it's the first day. They can't give us a tardy on the first day!" She said. I rolled my eyes. The bell rang, and all of the eighth graders started running up and down the halls, trying to get to their classes, while the seventh graders, like me and Katie, tried to calm ourselves with all of the craziness going on.

"You finally ready?" I asked Katie teasingly. She laughed. Standing up without getting knocked back down, she locked her arm around mine and we made our way down the hall.

**LINE BREAK**

Standing outside the locker room, Katie and I examined all of the girls, trying to find someone we knew. As far as I could see, Clarisse, Thalia, and Silena were all in first period P.E. Katie and I watched as Thalia and Silena looked around as we did.

"Thalia, Silena!" I said. They both sighed with relief as they saw us. Clarisse glared, but didn't say anything.

"Thank the Gods you guys are here." Thalia said. I smiled.

"LADIES! I NEED YOUR ATTENTION!" The first P.E. teacher yelled. I looked up at her, and I could tell I didn't like her immediately. Her black hair was down to her shoulders, and her bangs were pulled back with a bobby pin. Her jump suit matched; black with a hot pink stripe down the sides.

"This should be fun." Silena said. I laughed.

"My name is Mrs. Goodman." The teacher yelled. "Follow me into the locker rooms, and you will be assigned a locker." She said. All of the girls rammed each other into the doors, trying to be the first ones in.

Making our way towards the bathroom, Katie and I agree that for the first week or so, we'll be changing in there.

"Okay ladies. So here are the lockers. You all have your locks right?" We all nodded. "Great. Now fill out this card with its information and then form a line into my office. There, we will give you your locker number, so grab your friends if you all want to be together. Also, no one changes in the bathrooms." Mrs. Goodman said.

Huffing, Katie and I grabbed some plain white cards and put the lock number, our first and last names, and its combination on the card. Getting in the line, Thalia was behind me, then Clarisse. Katie stood with her other friends, not noticing we were already in line. When we handed Mrs. G our cards, she asked how many girls there were all together. Immediately, Clarisse replied.

"3 girls." Mrs. G nodded, and gave us our locker numbers. Walking over to our lockers, Thalia and I realized that we were right next to Clarisse. Seventh grade year just got a whole lot harder.

**LINE BREAK**

After the bell rang, Katie and I sprinted out of the door, avoiding the mob of girls anxious to get to their next class. Eventually, Thalia and Clarisse caught up with us. We walked over towards the picnic benches, then to the cafeteria. Splitting apart, Clarisse and Thalia went to their Mandarin class, Katie to Science with Mrs. Frocks, and I went to History. Coming into the room, I stood next to Silena and started talking to her.

"Students." The teacher said. He was tall, and had on big, heavy boots that made a thumping noise every time he walked. "I have assigned seats for you. When I call out your name, please sit in the correct seat. We'll see if you're all smart enough for that." He said.

Calling out random names of my classmates, he pointed to each seat. I sat down next to Silena, luckily, and then got my History binder out and ready for the day. Our teacher nodded then stood at the front whiteboard and wrote his name with black marker.

"My name is Mr. Spencers. I fell in love with History when I was about seven when I read about Columbus…" He continued on and on for the rest of the period talking about himself. Usually, I would pay attention, but I was too distracted.

"Perseus Jackson, I need to talk to you after class. Please meet me at my desk." Mr. Spencers said. I glanced over at Silena, who was smiling like a stalker at me.

"What?" I asked. She smiled wider.

"Oh nothing." She replied. I scoffed. When the bell rang, Perseus walked over to Mr. Spencer's desk. I stood at the door, waiting for him to finish. By the end of the conversation, Perseus was pretty heated. Leaving his desk, he walked over to me.

"What are you looking at Blondie?" He asked. I put my head down while he walked away from me. Carrying my things, I continued on to third period.

**LINE BREAK**

Making my way into the third period classroom, I smiled hugely. Katie, Silena, and Thalia were all in this class. And to make it better, Clarisse wasn't.

"Good morning class! Please take a seat anywhere, as these will be your seat for the rest of the year. So choose wisely!" Mrs. Miracle said. Of course, Katie, Silena, Thalia, and I all sat in a large square facing the front. Then we basically got the run-down of how everything was going to be, where everything was, etc.

During the lesson of the pencil sharpener, a boy crept in. He walked to the front of the room and handed Mrs. Miracle a blue piece of paper. She looked at me and beckoned me. The boy looked at me then scowled.

"It appears Ms. Chase, that you are Perseus Jackson's new tutor!" I looked at him.

"It's Percy." He replied. Running his fingers through his thick black hair, he rolled his eyes. "Look, can we just get this over with?" He asked.

Grabbing his books, I took him to the back table and sat him down. Over the next twenty minutes, I accessed his strengths and weaknesses. When the bell rang, he gathered his things quickly and ran out the door.

**Okay, so that was a pretty long chapter, don't you think? Hopefully, I engaged you into read on! I will be updating ASAP… Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism and thoughts are welcome.**


	2. Why Must Zeus Torture Me?

**Hey guys! OMG I'M SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN TWO MONTHS! I've been so busy lately. I've had drama afterschool rehearsals after school every day except Thursday (which is when I have softball), and I just haven't been on a computer in three weeks. Anyway, I feel soooo bad for not updating, so here is the new chapter for Middle School Stinks! And yes, I am up at 12 o clock right now, but it's because I love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

Fourth period was the most interesting period of the entire day. I had a British teacher teaching Spanish. Mrs. Plothburgs was really nice, energetic, and entirely amazing. I knew she was going to be my second favorite, next to my zero period teacher, Mr. Welsh. (**A/N. He'll be later. I wanted to write an entire chapter on him.**) She told us about what we would learn, and the different projects, rules, and whatnot. When the bell rang, I raced to the cafeteria for lunch. Sitting near some kids I knew from my classes, I started to talk to them. Soon enough, Katie came over.

"So? How ya liking everything? My favorite teacher is Mr. Welsh." She said while taking a sip of Orange Juice. I nodded.

"Me too. But I feel like some teachers are trying WAY too hard to be cool, ya know? Like, if you're bogus, then I won't care. Jeez." I replied. Katie shook her head in agreement. She glanced over to the fourth table from the right, when Percy slammed his lunch down next to me.

"Hey." He said casually. I looked at him.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked. Percy grinned, then he wrapped his arm around my arms, and slid it down to my waist. I felt a chill of air down my spine, and all of the hair on my neck stood up.

"So, since we are now study-buddies, I guess we should hang out right?" He asked. I pushed him away.

"No. You should go hang out with your friends, if you have any. They're probably all in a gang." I replied. Percy smiled as if I had just cracked a joke. Right then, the bell rang, and I was forced to go back to my locker, leaving Percy sitting alone at that lunch table.

**LINE BREAK**

I stood out in the hallway, waiting for Mrs. Frocks to open the door. I saw some nice looking girls standing near the lockers across the hallway, and I decided to go talk to them since they looked familiar.

"Hi, my name is Annabeth." I said. The two girls stopped talking and looked at me. The first, who later introduced herself as Drew, had blond hair, acne, a squeaky voice, and a whole lot of makeup. The second, who was Gwendolyn, had dark red hair, a perfectly smooth face, a plump body, and a low voice that made you question what sex she was.

Mrs. Frocks told us the rules (again), where everything was, and how she wanted us to be respectful children. I knew that wasn't going to happen, especially with this class. In fact, Drew was the most immature girl I've ever met. When the bell rang for sixth period, I was very thrilled to leave.

**LINE BREAK**

Finally, the last period of the day. Yes. And what happens? I read my schedule wrong, go to the wrong room, then have to _sprint _to my class, coming in the door seconds after the bell rings. Why not, right? Sitting down at a table full of boys, I stopped looking at everyone else staring at me, and concentrated on my teacher. Her name was Mrs. Gretch, and she was my cooking teacher. Well, I already know how to cook, so this should be an easy A. Then again, what isn't?

Mrs. Gretch assigned us seats, according to last names. And you'll never guess who I got sat next to. The one and only, Perseus Jackson. Of course.

**Okay, so I know it isn't the LONGEST chapter in the world, but at least it's something to hold you guys over. I haven't updated in a long time, so I figured this would start your creative juices flowing. Next chapter will be all about Mr. Welsh! **

**BTW if we could get to 20 reviews, it would make Mr. Spencers very happy, even though he's never happy! ;) **


	3. Coffee Plus Earliness Equals Too Perky!

**Hey guys! Okay, so here is a new chapter! I really hope that I haven't lost all of my reviewers and readers because I haven't updated in a while. That would make me sad...**

**Anyway, today is the LAST day I will update in 4 days because I have an All-Star tournament for softball this weekend, so I will be busy! Hopefully, this next chapter will receive LOTS more reviews, because this teacher is AWESOME!**

**Also, I went onto Traffic Stats, and I discovered this: 104 people have read my story in the month of June. You know how many people have reviewed? 13. I would really appreciate it if everyone would review, even if you hate it! Please, for the love of Drew, review?**

**Enjoy!**

(Day 2 of zero period) Two words to describe Mr. Welsh: Energetic and mustache. He either drank way too much coffee, got up way too early, or is just way too perky. He has a silver mustache and a half bald head with the same silver hair color. He wore a UC Berkeley T-shirt with long grey pants and running shoes.

We learned later that he is in charge of cross country, wrestling, a counselor, and our Advanced English class. His room was filled with pictures from the ground up to the ceiling. On the board was a quote. It said: My white plume. I walked in, not really knowing where to sit. Then, I saw a great friend of mine: Katie Gardner.

"Katie! How are you this morning?" I asked. Katie turned towards me and smiled.

"Chase! I'm well, thank you!" She replied.

"I thought you were in Mr. N's class, fourth period. What happened?" I asked. Katie laughed.

"I got transferred out!" She said with a smile. Katie has dirty blond hair with piercing blue eyes. After everyone was seated and situated, Mr. Welsh came to the front of the class and asked us if anyone knew what the quote meant. We all shrugged, not really knowing in what context he was speaking of.

"Class, has anyone heard of Cyrano?" Welsh asked us. Everyone nodded. "Well, then you should all know about this quote. He said it, after all." Welsh said. Everyone in the room hushed, until a boy I recognized raised his hand.

"Doesn't it mean, like, swagger?" The boy asked. Mr. Welsh looked impressed. The boy had ash blond hair, and blue eyes. I believe his name was-

"Luke Castellan? Brilliant young man, brilliant." Mr. Welsh said. Then, the room quieted for a moment, until Mr. Welsh sneezed. We all laughed, and observed him as he walked over to the wall where the door was.

"That's a lot of pictures." Katie whispered in my ear. I nodded, and watched Mr. Welsh stand in front of the picture of him with a shaven face, but with a sharpie mustache drawn onto his face.

"Do you know why I love this picture so much?" He asked. We all shook our heads. "Because it was given to me by a special student. His name was Travis Stoll, and he was in my class last year. Every day, he would sit in the exact same spot, and I would wait for him to say or do something stupid. I remember this one time he-" Mr. Welsh stopped. "I really shouldn't tell you all. He might get embarrassed." Welsh said. We all begged him to tell us.

"Welsh, tell us!" Someone said. Welsh smiled.

"Okay, I'll tell you. One day, he came to school in a dress. I asked him 'Why are you wearing a dress Travis?' And he replied 'I don't know. Cause I wanted to.'" He said.

Everyone started to laugh. "Then, I guess some kid later picked on him because of it, so I had to call Travis to my office. 'Travis,' I said 'I'm going to have to call home because you were involved in a fight today. Unfortunately, you will be suspended.' Travis sighed, and left my office while I called his mother." Welsh laughed.

"I called, and his mother answered. I said, 'Mrs. Stoll, Travis was involved in a fight today about his dress, and I'm going to have to suspend him.' There was a long pause on the phone. Then: 'Yes! Thank you!'" W stopped again.

"Now, I'm really confused, because most parents are asking silly questions and this and that. But no, instead she screams yes! I politely asked her why she was so happy. You all ready to hear what she said?" He asked us. We all nodded. "She said it was because she was happy he was becoming a boy again, especially after the way he dressed that day!" By this time, we're all on the laughing hysterically.

"That's one heck of a mom, eh Annabeth?" Katie asked. I nodded. Finally, I checked the clock and realized it was 10 minutes till 8, which meant that all of us had to leave to go to first period. When I was about to leave, I called out, "Bye Mr. Welsh!" Welsh smiled.

"See you later, Chase!"

**Well, writing about my teacher makes him sound crazier than I ever thought he was. Hmm… Review please! **


	4. Annabeth Chase Fails An Assignment

**Hey guys! So, I am SO excited right now… MY TEAM WON SECOND PLACE IN OUR SOFTBALL TOURNAMENT OUT OF 5 TEAMS! We played 7 games in two days, all back to back with 10 minute breaks in between each game, and I pitched EVERY game! I'M SO HAPPY! **

**Okay, enough of my ranting… Here is the brand new chapter all about Percy and Annabeth's relationship!**

**Enjoy!**

Waiting for Science class to be over, I tapped my pencil against my book, hoping the bell would ring quickly. I sat next to a boy named Travis, the most annoying and prank-filled boy I had ever met.

"Hey Anniebeth." He said. I turned to face towards him. I grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him inches from my face.

"If you ever talk to me again, you're face will be rearranged. Got it?" I asked. He nodded, frightened, and I released his shirt from my grasp. Finally, the bell rang, and I packed up my stuff, and nearly bolted to my fifth period.

LINE BREAK

"Percy!" I yelled. He was texting on his phone during class, not caring if he got in trouble or not. I stared into his green pools as his black, curly hair turned upward as he looked at me.

"Why do you care?" He asked. I almost blushed.

"Because I don't want you to get in trouble." I said. Percy sighed and put his phone away.

"What do I need to do?" He asked me. I smiled, and handed him the directions to show him how to flip a crepe.

"Like this?" He asked. I laughed, and took the spatula in my hand, holding his.

"More flip, less grab." I said. I flipped his crepe, and walked back over to finish the dishes. Later, we had one crepe left.

"What are we going to do with it?" Percy asked. I smiled, and grabbed a plate.

"Go ask Mrs. Gretch to cover it in chocolate and fill it with strawberries!" I said cheerfully. Percy walked over, and had the teacher fill it with my instructions. He walked back over, and I took out a fork for him to eat it with.

"You want me to eat it?" He asked. I gave him a duh face, and walked over to our table where my backpack was. Suddenly, I could hear Mrs. Gretch yelling at Percy.

"Perseus! I said ONE PER PERSON! Detention young man!" She said. Percy shook his head, and walked past me, brushing my shoulder with force. I crossed my arms over my shoulder, and turned around to face him.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. Percy looked at me.

"You got me in trouble! I promised my mom that I would not get in trouble anymore, and now I have a freaking detention!" He yelled. I looked at the ground.

"I'll be back." I said. I walked over to Mrs. Gretch, and told her it was my fault.

"Well, Ms. Chase, since you did break the rules, you have a choice. You can either fail this assignment, or receive a detention." She said. I thought it over, and picked failing the assignment.

"Annabeth failed an assignment!" Austin said to Percy. Percy shook his head at me, then the bell rang. When everyone left, I stayed with Percy, so Mrs. Gretch could talk to both of us. Her phone rang, and she had to go to the office.

"I'll be right back. Can I trust you two alone?" She asked. I nodded, and watched as she walked out of the room and locked the door. Immediately, Percy sighed.

"You could've just let me get in trouble." He said. I turned towards him.

"Make up your mind. I can get in trouble, or you could. Either way, we're busted, so move on." I said rudely. Shaking my head, I walked over to where he was sitting, and sat down next to him.

"Sorry I was so angry earlier. I just… My mom and I got in a huge fight a while ago about how it's only the third day of school, and I've already received 4 detentions. I promised her I wouldn't get in trouble anymore." Percy said. I giggled.

"Four?" I asked. Percy nodded. I turned him towards me and raised his head, since he had been looking down. "If you want my help, I can help you not get in trouble. I promise." He smiled.

"Thanks. Would you mind doing my math homework?" He asked. I looked at him funny. "Fine. Will you help me?" He asked. I nodded, and smiled at him. Mrs. Gretch walked in and gave us a lecture about rules and how we have to enforce them for everyone else.

"I'm sorry again Mrs. Gretch." I said. Mrs. Gretch sighed.

"I've decided that I will revoke your F and the detention for Percy." I thanked her, and grabbed my backpack to leave. Percy and I walked out of the classroom together, towards the Library to go study.

**Wow! Okay, so this isn't my best chapter, only because I can't really write about that day any better than this. Anyway, please review! **


	5. How the Hades?

**Hey guys! Okay, so I have been super duper duper duper DUPER busy lately… But, guess what I'll be doing for the next couple of weeks? THE PJO FANDOM AWARDS! I feel so loved. Anyway, here is my new chapter, more focused on Annabeth's relationship with more friends. Also, I'm NOT in Middle School. This is what HAPPENED TO ME IN MIDDLE SCHOOL. And no, I'm not telling you my age.**

**Enjoy!**

I sulked through the hallways, trying to figure out how I was going to avoid Percy from now on. _If I switch classes in third period, I won't have to see him. Oh wait, I'm his tutor. _Everything since yesterday had been awkward. For instance, I saw him first thing this morning right after zero period, and I waved. His group of criminals whistled, and were looking at me like I was fresh meat. I guess he had told them about yesterday…

I was torn out of my thoughts by Katie, who at some point had crept up behind me.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" She asked. I looked over at her and laughed. She frowned. "What? I'm your bestest friend in the whole wide world, and you're not even going to tell me what's wrong?" She said.

"Bestest isn't a word." I replied. Katie huffed.

"Seriously, penny for your thoughts." She eyed me. I found myself suddenly taking interest in the ground as we walked over to P.E. and I spilled everything.

"Why didn't you kiss him?" She practically yelled. I hushed her.

"Because, I don't like him that way. Plus, he's a total player. He's most likely in a gang, and has probably already impregnated a girl by now." I said. Katie laughed.

"Annabeth, get real! We're in seventh grade. I could ask Nico if he's in a gang…" She trailed off. Nico, Katie, Thalia, and I were all best buddies, so when it came to personal things, it kind of got awkward now that we're at "that age". Actually, Nico and Thalia weren't getting along lately.

"Anyway, we better walk faster or we'll be late." I said. Katie smiled.

"One more thing Annabeth." I sighed, and gave Katie a what-now face. "There's this place called The Park, and I was wondering if you would go this Friday with me and Lacy. It's a dance club for Middle Schoolers like us. Please go?" She asked. She gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"If I go, will I be hecka bored?" I asked. Katie shook her head as a no. I thought it over. If Percy was there, I could dance with him… "Fine, I'll go." I replied. Katie jumped up and down and squealed.

**P.E.**

I laughed at a lame joke told by a kid named Michael Yew, a short kid who was a little chubby and had a skin condition that looked like psoriasis. Then, Mr. Saliva came out in his old man attire. My red shorts came down to my knees, and my lame grey shirt with the words Chase, A printed across the chest was way too big for me. Overall, our uniforms were stupid.

"What, no excuse today, Clarisse?" A jerk named Lee Fletcher asked Clarisse. Clarisse had been excused for the first 3 days of class because she was allergic to the trees, and couldn't run. Today, it looked like she might actually participate.

"Shut it Lee before I shut it for you." She replied. I laughed out loud, which was a mistake.

"You got something to say Chase?" Lee asked me. I smiled.

"Nothing at all Lee." I said. Lee shook it off and returned to talking to Clarisse. When Old Man Saliva walked over to us, he told us that we were going to run the mile today because they're predicting rain tomorrow, and he didn't want a good run to go to waste. So, we were forced to run around the school campus twice. I chose to run with Michael, since I wanted to learn more about him.

"So, Annabeth. Have you ever been kissed before?" He asked me. I stood shocked. I didn't really know this kid, other than we had zero period and P.E. together, yet he was asking me personal things like this.

"No." I answered honestly. He laughed.

"You're kidding right? I mean, you're gorgeous!" He said. I blushed, but didn't say anything. He got my drift. "Wow. Then how come I have?" He asked me, but focusing on the ground in front of us as we jogged.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you're special." I said. He laughed. And that is how our relationship started.

**I'm skipping History since almost nothing entertaining happens then**

**Brunch**

I walked into the cafeteria only to be whisked away by Katie towards the bathroom. We got inside the big stall and locked it, then she turned to me and put her hands on her hips.

"What?" I finally asked to break the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. I shook my head to get the confusion out.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked her. Katie sighed.

"I heard you were going to ask out Percy today!" She said.

"I'm not." I said. I unlocked the door and ran out of the bathroom towards Percy.

"You are a backstabbing idiot! I don't like you that way I assure you! I hate your guts. Don't talk to me again." I said to him. He seemed as dumbfounded as I was a few seconds ago. I walked away, towards Michael, and told him the situation. He calmly listened and told me to let it go. I honestly couldn't do that though.

How did he find out that I really was going to ask him out today?

**DUN DUN DUHHHHH. Well, that concludes this chappie. Also, I was wondering- who reported me? Because I received an email from FF saying that since chapter 2 was an author's note, it was revoked and I couldn't write for 3 days! Rawr. Just- *sigh* review please.**


End file.
